Interludes
by ScarlettLetters
Summary: Fic A Pic Contest Entry: Edward has several run-ins with a woman unlike any he's ever met before.


**FIC A PIC CONTEST ENTRY**

**Title: Interludes  
**

**Summary: Edward has several run-ins with a woman unlike any he's ever met before.  
**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. Any other copyrighted or trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners, all other content belongs to me. No copyright infringement is intended. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without my express written authorization.**

* * *

The cold beer hit the back of my throat, and I sputtered a bit. I wiped at my mouth with the back of my hand and set the bottle down beside me on the ledge of the building. Taking a drag off my cigarette, I looked up to see backs of other party guests crowded around her, oohing and aahing over the enormous ring she now wore on her left hand. The ring _he_ gave her. I could see sparks of light shining off of the diamond as the sun began to set, lighting her up like an angel. Not surprising, seeing as she was one.

"Hey, Edward."

I turned away from her glowing presence to glace at my right.

"Jasper," I said, reaching my hand over to shake his outstretched one.

"Nice suit," he replied, giving me a quick shake and grin.

"Thanks."

He stood there a few minutes as the discomfort of being near each other swirled around us. I hadn't seen him at all since being back in New York the past two weeks. Our friendship had suffered the years I had been in London and at this point, even though he was still with my sister, I had no real desire to pick it back up. I'm pretty sure he didn't either. I was getting ready to excuse myself when he spoke.

"I didn't think you'd make it," he said quietly.

I hadn't thought I'd make it either, but a rather insistent call from my mother made it perfectly clear that I wouldn't be allowed to pull my "regular emo shit" and embarrass my family by not attending tonight's festivities. I didn't even know my mom knew the word "emo." I'm assuming she stole the phrasing from Alice. I took another hit off my cigarette, rubbed it out on the ledge, then deftly flicked it into a planter a few feet away. Letting out the smoke, I answered him.

"It's their big night, right?" I picked up my bottle and gestured to where she now stood tucked into the shoulder of my older brother, Emmett.

"Ed, man, you know this is the way it needs to be, right? You and Rose...the two of you...it just—"

"It just what, _Jasper_?"

"It was too hard. On everybody. It went on way too long. You both wanted different things. Besides, it's been years;you can't blame her, or him, for this."

I laughed. "You think I don't know all this shit? Trust me, I know, okay? I'm the self-centered bastard that left her behind, and he's the hero that mended the pieces of her poor broken heart. And they all fucking lived happily ever after. The end!"

He turned toward me and motioned for me to keep my voice down. I looked around and saw people staring so I gave them all an exaggerated forced smile. They quickly turned away.

I threw back the rest of my beer and hopped off the wall stopping him before he could say anything more. "Don't, Jasper. I showed. I played my part, drank to the happy couple, smiled for the camera like a loving brother, and now, I'm done. Catch you later, man."

I stormed over to the stairs leading down off the roof, taking them two at a time, and entered my family's apartment. There were a few guests talking in the hallway and dining room, but I avoided being brought into any conversations. I made it to the front hall and was reaching for the door when it came flying back toward me and a bundle of flowers and girl came crashing along with it. I heard a gasp, glass breaking, and then a whimper of pain.

I had been slammed against the far wall of the hall by the force of her and saw that the vase she had been holding had broken against it and cut her hand. I reached out to grab her wrist and when I did I was met with the brownest eyes I had ever seen. She looked down at her hand and promptly passed out.

"Shit." I groaned as her full weight fell on me. I adjusted my hold on her and carried her through the apartment to my parents' bathroom and laid her out on the chaise my mom had in there.

I went to my dad's sink and opened the cabinet under it and grabbed his home medical kit. I snagged a couple of folded towels that were sitting by it and got busy cleaning up the girl's cut. There was a small piece of glass embedded in it, so I pulled it out, disinfected everything and used some medical glue to seal the cut and bandaged her up. I dug around in the kit to find an ampule of ammonia and snapped it under her nose. She inhaled and quickly shook herself awake.

I was met with those amazing eyes again and a groggy greeting.

"Hey yourself. You okay now?"

"Yeah," she said, bringing her injured hand up to run through her long brown hair, wincing it made contact. "Ouch."

"You cut it pretty good. I did my best to clean you up, but if you haven't had a tetanus shot in awhile, you might want to go get one."

"Are...are you a doctor?"

"No" ...I laughed... "but I play one on TV."

She looked at me strangely and with what I could only describe as a bit of fear.

"I'm kidding. It's a terrible actor joke, but my dad _is_ a doctor. It's hard to be raised by one and not pick up a few tricks, you know?"

"Oh, thank you. I'm so sorry about back there. Aversion to blood. Passing out. Horribly embarrassing habit." She blushed and then sucked in her breath as she looked at the mess of towels I left on the floor.

"Shit, sorry! Let me clean this up," I said as I scrambled around picking up the stuff I'd used to bandage her hand. I found some 409 under the cabinet and sprayed it on the floor to clean up a few drops of blood and wrapped the whole mess up in a garbage bag after washing my hands.

"See, all good."

She looked up at me and while biting her bottom lip asked if she had gotten blood anywhere else. I laughed and told her to sit tight as I checked the hall. Luckily there were only a few drops on the hardwoods that I wiped up with some cocktail napkins that were laying on a side table. It felt perversely good to ruin something with Emmett and Rosalie's names on it. My parents' Orientals in the hall were dark, so if we'd gotten any blood on them I couldn't see it, so I didn't really care. I made my way back to the bathroom to give her the all clear to find her laying back on the chaise with her eyes closed. She really was breathtaking.

I leaned against the door and rapped on the moulding to draw her attention. She jerked up at the sound and looked over at me.

"You should be good to go," I said, jerking my head toward the now bloodless hallway.

"I'm really sorry about the crashing into you thing and..." She held up her hand and motioned toward the bandage covering it.

"No problem."

"I'm sure I kept you from the party, and anyway, I just feel bad and, um, I should let you get back to it."

"I was leaving actually, so again, don't worry about it."

She cocked her head at me. "Leaving? So soon. I know I'm running late, but isn't it a bit early?"

I ran my hand through my hair. "No, I stayed way too long."

I could tell she didn't know how to respond so I gave her a brief wave and made my way out. It wasn't until I hit the street that I realized I didn't know her name. I ignored the feeling of regret that bloomed in my gut as I made my way toward a cab.

~~I~~

I sat at the bar waiting for everyone to show. Okay, I was half and hour early, but I knew I'd need a few drinks in me to be able to get through this dinner. When Emmett asked me to be his Best Man, I really couldn't say no. I wanted to. Holy Christ, how I wanted to, but he was my brother and I couldn't do that to him.

He'd always been so supportive of me wanting to act. When I got the call that I had been accepted at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts for my Masters, he was the first one to take me out and get me completely shitfaced drunk. Leaving New York had been a pretty easy decision. The year I did at RADA, and then the next four I spent in London as a working actor, had been the best of my life. He knew my relationship with Rose had died long before it ended, but I was still at a loss as to how he thought I'd be cool with him getting together with her and how long they'd kept it a secret from me. I had avoided coming home, and my family was only too happy to come to London to visit me, so I'm sure that helped them in their deception. I could admit to myself that I was angry and acting like a territorial prick, but luckily I was doing a pretty decent job acting like I wasn't hurt at their betrayal around everyone else. Money well spent, Dad.

I felt Rosalie enter the room before I saw her. My body stiffened, but not in anyway pleasurable. Not like it used to. I downed my shot.

"Hello, Edward."

She sat down next to me at the bar and ordered a martini with three olives. Greedy bitch.

"I knew you'd be early, and I wanted to say a few things to you before Emmett showed up."

I didn't look at her but nodded for her to continue. Rosalie was the one person who could always see through me. She said my eyes always gave me away.

"I'll be blunt, I don't want you to think that my marrying Emmett has anything to do with you, because it doesn't. I love him. I love him in a way I never loved you."

I let out a wry laugh and finished my beer chaser. Wonderful. I signaled the bartender for my third shot of Jack.

"I'm not saying that to be mean or a bitch. It's just the truth. Edward," she said, moving to place her hand on my arm. I flinched violently away. She hadn't touched me in years, and I would be damned if when she did again it would be in pity.

I met her eyes then. Violet pools that had once completely owned me. I don't know how long we just sat there staring at each other, but it was long enough for me to see that she was telling the truth. At twenty-seven she was not the same woman I left crying in a coffee shop at twenty-two.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered hoarsely.

"I don't want you to be angry at us. We didn't do this _to_ you. We just fell in love. I know we've handled it badly in regard to you, but can't you be happy for us?"

Before I had a chance to respond, I saw my brother walk into the restaurant. He waved and weaved his way through the tables over to us. Rose stood to kiss him, and I stood to face him and shake his hand. No matter how fucked up her and my relationship was, Emmett was the best person I knew. He drew me into a hug and whispered his thanks in my ear. The maitre d' came over and showed us to our table set for four. I quickly finished my shot before following them.

"Bella should be here soon. She's running late. It's kind of a thing with her," Rose said with a nervous tone to her voice as she sat down.

"You'll like Bella, Edward. She's a cool girl. She means the world to Rosie."

I tried not to sneer at the ridiculous nickname, not really giving a shit whether I liked _Rose's _Maid of Honor or not. I knew that this dinner was about getting together to talk wedding crap, and I just prayed to God that this wasn't some sort of set up. I wouldn't put it past Emmett though. Our waiter arrived and I ordered a double, garnering worried looks from both of them.

The conversation around the table was uncomfortable at best after that. Inquiries about my new apartment, how I was liking being back in New York and how rehearsals for the play were as difficult for me to answer pleasantly as I'm sure they were for them to ask. I swirled the rest of the brown liquid in my glass and drank it down. Where the hell was this Bella, huh?

Emmett was holding Rose's hand and fingering her engagement ring, and I could feel the bile rising in my throat. The words left my mouth before I even realized it.

"So, how long did you wait, huh, _Rosie_? Couldn't bag me, so you went for him? What, the money was just too good to pass up, or you figured I was blessed with a big dick, so he must be too?"

Their shocked expressions jolted me roughly out of my drunken stupor.

"You're such a bastard." Rose let out a sob and looked at Emmett. "I told you he wouldn't let us be happy."

She stood up and ran toward the restrooms.

"Good fucking job, Ed," he said, throwing his napkin down on the table. He leaned over and hissed at me, "You're lucky we're in public or I'd break your goddamn jaw. Be afraid, little brother, be very fucking afraid." He gave me a knowing look and then chased after her.

I sat back and ran my hands roughly through my hair. Fucking great. Just as I was about to get up and go apologize, the brunette from the party walked in and searched the room. Her confused eyes settled on me as she made her way over. Shit started clicking together.

"You must be the infamous Bella," I said when she reached the table.

"I am, and you're Edward," she said matter-of-factly.

I nodded. She saw the two empty, but obviously in use seats, and then she looked up at my disheveled state. Her gazed changed from confused to knowing in an instant. Her narrowed eyes told me all I needed to know. Bella was well aware of my history with Rose.

"Get your jacket, Edward. We need to have a talk."

It wasn't an offer; it was a demand.

~~I~~

I followed Bella out of the restaurant and then got in the cab she'd hailed. We didn't exchange a word on the ride to her place. The cab pulled up to a townhouse in the Village, and we got out. I followed Bella up the steps of the renovated building and into her apartment. She didn't bother to give me a tour as I trailed behind her to her kitchen. She put some water in an electric kettle and took out two cups. She threw a tea bag in each mug and stood staring at the kettle. I walked over to the small in kitchen table and pulled out a chair to sit down. The withering glance she gave me at the restaurant had been enough to keep me quiet on the cab ride and I figured staying that way was probably my best bet.

Bella busied herself with pouring the tea and brought a steaming mug over to me. She sat down opposite and wrapped her hands around her own warm mug.

"I met Rose about six months after you left. We worked at the same magazine then."

My eyes darted up to meet hers, surprised that she had spoken.

"She was a mess. She kept to herself, did her work, but that was all. We'd ask her to go out with us when a group got together, but she always turned us down. Politely, of course, but she never said yes. A contact of mine gave me two tickets to a play I had been dying to go to. When my date sent me flowers at the end of the day to cancel last minute, Rose was there to watch me throw them away. I think her exact words were 'Men are bastards.'" Bella laughed at the memory.

"She came with me to the play and that was it. We just became best friends. I told her my life story, sad and boring as it was, and she told me hers. She told me about you and her—and about you leaving."

I remained quiet and sipped my tea. What was I going to say?

"She understood why you did it, Edward."

I set my cup down and wrinkled my brow. This was new information.

"Oh, she was hurt and a little jealous you were getting to do something so great, but she understood that it was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. She also knew you two were all wrong for each other, that you wanted completely different lives and that your relationship had been more proximity than love."

I bristled at that. I began to dispute it when Bella shushed me.

"You can talk when I'm done, and I'm not done. So, Rose and I hung out and went on double dates and ate a lot of ice cream when they ended horribly, but then one night a few years ago, she and I went out and something happened. She ran into your brother. Truth be told, I saw him first, but anyone with half a brain could see that there was just something to them. Rose smiled and laughed and acted coy. Reserved, cool Rose was flirting!" Bella laughed and took a drink of her tea, her smile remaining on her face as she thought about the memory.

"Your brother made her come alive in a way I had never known her. It wasn't about getting back at you, Edward. They fell in love. Real, no shit, head over heels love. It was beautiful. Well, it was nauseating, but it was beautiful too. Then one day a three months ago, I get a call from Rose and she's crying. Crying so hard I can't understand her, so I grab a cab over to her place and use my key to let myself in because she doesn't answer the door. I find her in her bed sobbing her eyes out. I can only assume she and Emmett broke up, right?" she says, looking up at me.

I know this question is rhetorical so I keep my mouth closed. I want her to continue with her story, so I motion with my hand for her to keep going.

"I climb on her bed and wrap her up in my arms and try to get her to say something. She's getting snot and tears all over me, and I keep telling her that it will be okay, that we will figure things out and beg her to tell me what happened. So, she sits up, blows her nose, her face looks like total shit, all red and splotchy, and she says, 'Emmett proposed,' and then promptly dissolves into tears again. I stare at her and begin to laugh, I mean, it's ridiculous, right? The guy she's crazy in love with asked her to marry him and she's carrying on like the world is going to end, but then it hits me. It's you, it's fucking _you_. You are why she's crying.

Edward, in all the time she and Emmett were dating, you were the one thing no one talked about. The proverbial elephant in the room. I got it, everyone was worried what you would do if they took their relationship somewhere serious. Well, I don't give a shit what you think you're doing, Edward, here's what's actually going to happen. You are going to apologize to Rose and Emmett for whatever bonehead thing you did tonight and then you are going to pull your head out of your ass. You broke up with Rose to go to London. You lost your shot; I'm doubting you ever really wanted one and that all of this nonsense is more of a ridiculous 'you can't play with my toy even if I don't want it' brother thing. You're going to do all of this, because if you don't, you'll have to deal with me. I love Rose, and trust me, Edward, that when I tell you my dad was a cop and I know where to hide your body so nobody ever finds it, that I'm only partially joking. Then, when you've fixed this god awful mess Edward, you're going to start behaving like the decent guy I know you can be. They guy that bandaged my hand and wiped up the drops of blood so I wouldn't pass out again. Find that guy, Edward. He was nice. I liked him. This," she said, gesturing to me, "this I don't like so much."

I bent my head in shame. Her words were sharp and brutally accurate. I was a complete and total prick. I heard Bella stand up and take her mug over to the sink. She quickly washed it and set it on the drying rack.

"I changed my mind. You don't get to say anything. Finish you tea and show yourself out. I'm all of a sudden really tired and I'm going to bed."

I slumped back in my chair and watched her walk out of the room.

Who hell was this girl?

~~I~~

I did what Bella told me to do. At first I thought it was because she scared the shit out of me, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew she was just right. I had broken up with Rose all those years ago because we weren't right for each other, London had just been a very handy excuse. We had fought all of the time. Make up sex shouldn't have been enough of a reason to have stayed together for as long as we did, but we were young and stupid. I knew it then, it was ridiculous that I was being such an ass about it now. Rose deserved to be happy and so did my brother, so the next morning I called them to come over. Emmett punched me the minute I opened my front door, but I deserved it, so I didn't hit him back. Rose threw a book at me and unfortunately it was a really thick book that hurt like a bitch when it landed on my bare foot, but I deserved that too.

The weeks after that were slow going for the three of us, but over time things started to get better. I thought about Bella now and then when I let myself. I was too much of a chicken shit to ask either Em or Rose for her number and the two times I had almost taken a cab over to her place I was able to talk myself out of it. Stalker wasn't really how I wanted to come off. I don't know what it was about her that drove me crazy, but the fact that she had been able to see through my bullshit was kind of a turn on. Part of me doubted she'd want anything thing to do with me knowing about my history with Rose, but another part of me hoped she did anyway. I knew as the wedding stuff started to pick up I'd see here again, so I was just leaving it up to fate now. Playing it cool as they say.

I was sitting down to a Knicks game on a rare night off about a couple of months after my talk with her when my door buzzed. I assumed it was Emmett coming over to catch the game with me, so I let him up, but when the knock on the door sounded human rather than ape-like, I knew it couldn't be him.

I looked out the peep hole to see Bella. Astonished, I opened the door to see her standing there with a bag of take out and a twelve-pack.

"Hey. I have Chinese and beer and hear you're a Knicks fan with a ridiculous TV," she said, holding both hands up to show me her bounty.

I laughed at this insane woman and stood aside to wave her in.

"_Who_ are you?" I asked as she set everything down on my coffee table.

"Me?" She laughed, looking up at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I'm just some crazy girl, but one who understands. That's a whole 'nother story, though. Egg roll?"

~~I~~

**AN: thanks to my beta thejmeyer. xoxo**


End file.
